


Scerek：Point 3

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 后记：灵感来自小时候的故事。小时候每次去表妹家睡，舅妈都会给我们准备小礼物。在我们睡着后，她会自己动手画，或者动手做小手工，藏在我们枕头下面。都是她自己画的，比如用钉书器，或者绳子缝起关节，可以动来动去的小动物。或者她画的画需要我们填色。偶尔我们会发现地图，告诉我们去家里哪个地方找线索，我和表妹的还都不一样。我们需要去自己指定的地方，找到一部分礼物，并发现下一个地点的地图，或者一句话线索啥的，类似解密。就这样找到需要的东西，还会寻到一张舅妈画的使用说明，告诉我们怎么组装。这些都很有趣，每次早上都很期待会有什么礼物。想着是不是又要去找，怎么去组装。这些都是她自己手工画的，都是纸片做的，很感谢有这样的回忆！
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Kudos: 3





	Scerek：Point 3

Scott对自己男友有两个认知：  
第一，Derek的Big Spoon是世界上最舒服的。  
第二，Derek永远不会在他男友生日那天变得浪漫。  
或者说，一如既往不浪漫。

Scott早上醒来时，他最喜欢的事情就是呆在Derek怀里。不过很多真相表明，他不得不呆在对方怀里，因为根本挣脱不开。  
可是今天不同，他知道是什么日子。  
他睁眼看着从窗帘缝隙里渗透出来的微弱光亮，伸手够到床头的手机，挚友Stiles的短信已经刷了他的屏幕。  
《Hey，Bro！Happy Birthday！》  
《你起来了吗？你今天要起个大早，你懂，你需要尽可能话跟多时间享受你的这一天。》  
《晚上会在Lydia家里给你举办party，别忘了。》  
《我有些怀念给你惊喜的日子了，甚至怀念你家的窗户…当然我现在可没有躲在你家房顶，要不然Derek会宰了我。》  
《如果晚上你需要接，记得打电话给我。》  
《哦，上条当我没说…我想你和Derek会一起到。》  
Scott庆幸自己弄了静音，这样短信进来时就不会在桌子上嗡嗡震动了，否则他的手机会被Derek捏碎…或者Stiles被Derek捏碎…Scott更担心后者。  
他放下手机，松下来的身子重新软回床上。很快他就感觉到身后抱着他的Derek将额头顶在他的后背上，对方的头发压入他后颈的肌肤，鼻尖擦过脊椎附近。  
“Derek…”Scott轻轻叫了声一声。回应他的是对方低沉的鼻音，只是哼了一下。同时绕在Scott胸口上的手臂收紧，Scott眯起眼睛笑了起来，把掌心覆盖到对方小臂上。  
Scott用鼻子松了一口气，不打算打扰对方。在爱人怀里多呆几分钟何尝不可？

过了几分钟，床上依旧没动静。除了Derek略微沉重的呼吸，Scott只能听到窗外远处隐约传来的声响。  
“Derek，我们该起来了…”虽然不忍心，可是他必须叫醒对方，“说好要在去Party前买鞋的。”  
“Scotty…Happy Birthday…”Derek的声音从耳后升起，带着困意的沙哑，还有爱意的深沉。  
Scott双眼微微睁大，随后略微羞涩的笑起来。“显然你没忘记。”  
“如果我忘记，我宁愿被野狗咬断喉咙。”  
“我会咬断你喉咙。”  
“我会堵住你的嘴。”  
听到这话，Scott即使不面对对方，还是忍不住挑起眉毛。接着他转动身体，Derek允许了，男孩可以感觉到绕在身上的手臂松开，他转过身和身后健硕的青年面对面。  
Derek和刚开始的声音不同，他现在看起来精神很好，没有丝毫睡意。  
“Happy Birthday，”Derek又说了一遍，这次是面对面，他注视Scott的眼睛溢满深情。随后他收紧手臂把怀里的男孩带去自己身前，彼此胸口贴紧，嘴唇相碰。  
Scott从来不嫌弃Derek的胡茬，他也没要求对方剃过。他回应对方的动作，下巴和嘴唇边缘蹭过那些硬硬刺刺的短小胡须，弄的痒痒的，反而令他心情愉悦。  
可是这亲吻还没坚持五秒，他就被Derek推开了。  
“你该去刷牙了，”Derek一所当然。  
“What？”Scott目瞪口呆。  
好吧，也许起床后不刷牙接吻是个错误，谁都知道一夜后自己嘴巴里是什么怪味道。可是爱呢？！爱意的容忍在哪里？！自己可都能忍耐对方的味道，甚至Scott可以拍着胸脯承认自己愿意让这个吻持续半小时。  
就在Scott努力接受“自己生日早上第一个吻里被对方嫌弃口臭”的事实时，Derek已经起身走去厕所刷牙去了。

虽然Scott和Derek租了新房，这房子也不算很大，但好处是厕所总是够大。他们并排站在镜子前打理。Scott穿好衣服后，Derek已经刷完了。看着洗脸的Derek，Scott拿起来自己的牙刷。  
“我一会去做早饭，”Derek抬起头，用手摸了一把脸上的水。  
“嗯？”张着嘴，口中喊着牙刷和泡沫的Scott透过镜子瞥了对方。  
“今天你生日，你必须吃我给你做的早餐。”Derek一些时候总是那么强硬，Scott大部分时间都不嫌弃对方的强硬，但是谈到早饭总会令他心惊胆战。  
“你知道你可以不用这样准备。”  
“你知道我需要。放心，我这次是新发明，绝对大不一样。”  
“哦…”Scott感觉自己这声更像呻吟，于是他赶紧吐了一口沫子掩饰。  
首先要说明的是，Derek做早饭一般只会做两种东西，一种是Pancake，一种是鸡蛋培根三明治。可是要提醒的是，Pancake总是有些半生，而且上面的配料全部为Derek原创，说实话搭配很不当。其次便是，Derek尝试很多次，但他的鸡蛋都做不好，最后喜欢把鸡蛋弄碎和培根拌在一起，接着加进面包里…  
因此Scott总是负责做饭的那个，但偶尔Derek就会怀抱着“今日阳光很好，所以想活动筋骨”的原则加入…或者是霸占了厨房，并且是一日三餐。那一日，Scott总思考自己要不要打电话给自己的母亲，告诉她给自己留个病床。  
Scott闷头刷牙，洗完脸，发现Derek竟然准备了刮胡刀。他略微吃惊，“你竟然刮胡子了？我都不记得你上次刮胡子是哪辈子的事情了。”  
“只是在你上学的时候，”Derek毫无风趣纠正答案，“我都说今日要给你不一样的感觉。”  
的确，Scott真的感觉到今日会不一样。他感觉浑身的汗毛都兴奋的竖起，不过他不想表现的太明显，因此转身决定冲个澡冷却。

出乎意料，Scott得到的早餐不是Pancake也不是三明治。竟然是黄油摊的鸡蛋饼，上面淋了番茄酱。虽然鸡蛋饼不太好看，可是味道却飘香了整个客厅。  
Scott已走入客厅，就不禁感慨，“如果你每天早上都做这个，都好——哦…”  
他发现对方在鸡蛋饼上用番茄酱留了言。  
《湖泊夕阳的背后。》  
“…？”Scott站在桌边，目光充满好奇的从鸡蛋上转移到男友脸上。  
而Derek正靠在厨房台旁，他怀抱双臂，那张很少言笑（但对Scott不同）的脸上难得的露出很明显的得意神色，“我说过，今天会不同。”  
“我看出来了，”Scott想弄清楚对方的用意，“这是…？”  
“你要自己想。动动脑袋，小伙子，这是暗号。”  
“我想也是，”Scott附和道。

谈到湖泊和夕阳，Scott自然想到一个东西。那就是搬入这个家时本来就在的，房东挂在客厅上的油画。  
“哇哦，你竟然如此有情调，”Scott苦笑摇头走去客厅，站在那张以橘红色为基调的巨大画作前。他不是再说画，而是再说Derek的计划。  
他拉住相框边，防止指纹沾染上画作。随后他避开框架，心里念着不能弄伤画，要不然房东会大发脾气。  
画作后面的墙很干净，于是他看向画框后方。那里有一张便条贴。  
《烤箱里没有食物。》  
“Great，”Scott有点对对方刮目相看了。

他们厨房配备的烤箱两个人几乎没太用过，除了速冻披萨需要它。也许一些人会想到烤火鸡，可是这俩人显然没能力，过节他们总是去朋友家蹭饭（比如Lydia家）。  
Scott打开冷却的烤箱，骤然在烤箱架上看到了一个巨大的盒子，还包装上红色挂花的包装纸。他不禁感叹一句，拿出那个足够容下一台笔记本电脑宽度的盒子。虽说大，可是却不是很重，但依旧有分量。  
Derek从始至终都不吭声，他只是注视着Scott的一举一动。这弄的Scott有些尴尬，其实他喜欢被Derek这样望着，可唯独这时候他自己做事觉得挺傻。  
Scott把盒子放到餐桌上，拿做饭厨具里的剪子剪开包装。露出来了一个白色的硬纸盒子，他剥开盖子。  
里面不是东西，而是一个红色的盒子。  
打开红色盒子，里面是黑色盒子。  
打开黑色盒子，里面是绿色盒子。  
打开绿色盒子，里面是黄色盒子。  
打开黄色盒子，里面是棕色盒子。  
打开棕色盒子，里面是蓝色盒子。  
“不会是…？”感到一阵纠结的感觉绕上了他的心。这等设计，难道不是网上那种故事里才出现吗？  
最后打开蓝色盒子，里面是一个小小的粉色盒子。  
“别说里面是戒指。”  
“很可惜它不是戒指，”Derek直截了当到让Scott失望。  
哦，对，不浪漫的确是Derek的标志。Scott相信今天他男友很正常，因此他无需担心的打开盒子。虽然Derek讲述过年轻时的浪漫故事，但Scott总觉得那是骗人的，即使Derek对他几乎不撒谎…  
盒子里是，是一把钥匙。  
Scott沉默了几秒，“难道你给我买了栋房子？”  
“那是地下室放杂物的柜子钥匙。”  
“哦…难怪那么眼熟…”

明明两个人都有柜子钥匙，可Derek还是把钥匙作为线索藏入盒子深处，Scott无语了很久。  
“你何时开始准备这些的？”一边下楼梯，Scott一边问。  
“在你昨天上学时，”Derek跟在后方。  
Scott想起来，他昨天参加社团训练，晚饭几个人一起外面吃的。等他聊完天，商量好下次的训练计划，聊了会下次比赛的对手，就已经很晚了。等他回家就赶紧写了几笔作业（即使第二天周六），随后被Derek拉着去睡觉。难怪他完全没注意到家里的变化，不过Derek也隐藏得很出色。  
这柜子共有五个抽屉，钥匙通用，所以Scott一个个试。  
最后他在倒数第二个里面发现了盒子，和其他旧东西相比新上许多。  
这次是个圆形，打开后是一个信封。  
“我知道了，”Scott用手指夹着信封，冲倚靠在门框上的Derek摆了摆，“这绝对不是情书。”  
在Derek默认下，Scott抽出信纸。上面大大的字母门，一个就有一个拇指长，是Derek的字迹（其实画出来那个大，根本看不出字迹，可这家里除了他就是Scott）。  
《紫阳花和栅栏的交接处下》  
“你这个字体看起来就和恐吓信似的，”Scott吐槽，“而且你线索不能写浪漫或者文学点吗？”  
“我不写直白了你能看懂吗？”Derek黑了回去。  
“所以你让我挖院子，其实我们几乎没院子。”  
“放心，我不会让你挖的。”

果然和Derek说的一样，Scott根本不需要准备铲子。  
在他们和邻居家隔开院子的栅栏边，种有邻居的紫阳花，但是已经越到了他们这边。两家谁都没说，只是这样平分，虽然很多时候都是邻居照顾。现在看来，以栅栏分开的花丛，如同两个世界，Scott担心她们这边的还能不能撑过明年。  
除了这些紫阳花，Scott家的院子整个都是空的。他们不喜欢摆设东西，也不喜欢种东西。除了草地，也就边缘的花比较“出彩”。  
在交界处，也就是花丛的尾部，有一个多出来的东西。这次不再是盒子，而是个牌子。  
《往车库的方向走100步》  
“你真是让我越来越搞不懂了，”Scott双手叉腰不禁感慨，他太小看Derek了。  
而Derek那份得意神色再次回到脸上，他从后方把手套过男孩的胳膊，搂住Scott，亲吻对方的耳后。Scott对于Derek的沉默不语感到无奈，但自知不会拒绝。  
他开始一步步脚尖顶脚跟的走去，为了保持平衡，他张开双臂保持平衡，却被Derek牵住了手。  
他们一起数着数字，这份感觉从1开始，一直到了100。这竟然成为今早起来后最令Scott兴奋的时间。  
他们在数到100时，一同停下脚步。那里已经相当接近车库，在墙角，唯一有的就是他们清理出去的旧花盆。那花盆里曾经栽培着房东的花，可惜很早就死了。  
也许在很多电视里，人们会把备用钥匙压在花盆下面。  
但是在现实里，Derek会把生日便条压在花盆下…  
《备用枕头，最好选天蓝色那个》  
“所以我们从屋里出来，有要回到屋中去？”Scott无法去吐槽对方，毕竟难得Derek如此细心的准备了东西。  
只是Scott还是会让这个人赔偿一下的，比如让对方背自己回屋？他庆幸Derek足够强壮，这样他俩都不会背邻居看到压趴在草地上的画面了。

他们家的枕头只会放在卧室的橱柜中，自从搬入这里，他们公用一间卧室和一张床。橱柜里有四个枕头，两个深棕白条纹，两个天蓝，分别都是一套。  
Scott拿起两个天蓝枕头，拍都不用拍就找到目标，因为很快他就发现其中一个露出个鼓包。而且按照物体撑起的棱角，移动的重量，他都知道那个不算轻的盒子。  
酒红色方形盒子，带着一点东方色彩。这可不像是装小礼物用的，反而更像是给女性项链用的。  
也许里面是钥匙滑坠？Scott猜测，毕竟刚才可是还有盒子里装钥匙的画面。但一般来讲，首饰盒里撞着钥匙链的计划都来自Stiles，而且用于愚人节给他们的教练专属。  
Scott鼻子特意哼了两声，“Good，让我猜猜，也许里面是车钥匙——…”  
他的声音突然被卡住。  
闪闪发光的金属白色，光滑的表面带着完美弧度。  
那是戒指。  
令Scott目眩的色彩让一切猜测都得到验证，今日的确不一样，也许是最棒的生日。Scott盖上盒子，因为他总觉得对面的人蠢蠢欲动，他可不想现在弄丢戒指。  
果然如他猜测，就在他刚合上盒子时，Derek一把搂住他的腰。按照身高，Scott脚尖还擦着地毯，可还是轻易被抱住一同倒去床上。  
戒指盒子落在柔软的床铺上，未发出声响。  
“我们早饭还没吃，难得你做了新花样，”Scott被对方落在脖子上的亲吻弄的咯咯笑起来。他抬手回搂身上如同大型犬的男子，拍了拍对方的背嘱咐。  
Derek不会同意的，他知道Scott现在心情多么好。他知道Scott 默认了一下，根本不需要华丽的词语和询问，就这样答应下来。他们已经有了新的起点。  
“你不想吃更大点的东西？”Derek撑起头，俯视那双漂亮的棕色眼睛。  
“更大的东西？”Scott自然懂对方在说什么。  
是的，早饭根本不重要。  
今日最后总要的就是心情。  
他有生日，还有自己的未婚夫。  
“I’m Starving。”Scott说着，拉下对方，将男子布满胡茬的下巴蹭上自己的嘴唇。

Scott对自己男友有两个认知：  
第一，Derek的Big Spoon是世界上最舒服的。  
第二，Derek永远不会在他男友生日那天变得浪漫。  
但现在多了一条认知：  
第三，但Derek在认真时，浪漫总会来的足够直接，可是不简单。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 灵感来自小时候的故事。  
> 小时候每次去表妹家睡，舅妈都会给我们准备小礼物。  
> 在我们睡着后，她会自己动手画，或者动手做小手工，藏在我们枕头下面。都是她自己画的，比如用钉书器，或者绳子缝起关节，可以动来动去的小动物。或者她画的画需要我们填色。  
> 偶尔我们会发现地图，告诉我们去家里哪个地方找线索，我和表妹的还都不一样。我们需要去自己指定的地方，找到一部分礼物，并发现下一个地点的地图，或者一句话线索啥的，类似解密。就这样找到需要的东西，还会寻到一张舅妈画的使用说明，告诉我们怎么组装。  
> 这些都很有趣，每次早上都很期待会有什么礼物。想着是不是又要去找，怎么去组装。这些都是她自己手工画的，都是纸片做的，很感谢有这样的回忆！


End file.
